Gormiti (2019)
Gormiti (2019) is an animated series co-produced from Giochi Preziosi and Kotoc, based on the Gormiti toy line series. It is unrelated with the first and second Gormiti TV series. Summary When four kids discover the hidden One Tower it is as if all their heroic dreams suddenly became reality. Together with the One Tower they had also found the Elemental Bracers, which allows them to use the powers of the legendary Gormiti. But the Tower revealed itself for a reason: the Darkans, the Gormiti´s ancestral enemies, are back, threatening all living beings in Gorm. Unprepared, the kids need to learn how to become true heralds. With the help of Ao‐ki, the girl tasked to train them, the new heroes will master the Elemental Bracers, use the power of the legendary Gormiti and save their world. Characters Main Protagonists Riff Riff is the Fire Herald, an energetic and impulsive boy who can’t wait to fight for the future of Gorm! Like all the people of the Fire Region, he doesn’t like the cold, the most difficult challenge will be to get on with Ikor! His combat style is the same as all Fire People: fight first, then think of a strategy! He has yellow skin and fur, he has orange hair (when transformed, it turns red with flame tips) and red eyes, he has a long red cat tail, sharp claws and cat ears, his Gormiti form resembles Keryon except with tiger-like and lion-like features and long flame colored hair, his Ultimate form resembles his Gormiti form but with wilder fur, sharper claws, new armor and a longer tail, his bracer vanishes in this form and is left a gem on his chest, his animal is the tiger and later on, the dragon. Ikor The Ice Herald, Ikor is the son of King Kori and heir to the throne of the Ice Castle. Conceited and proud, Ikor will have to learn to trust his comrades to become a true Guardian and a sovereign worthy of the name. Everything he does is calculated, every attack is part of a strategy. Ikor is a formidable enemy! He has green skin and fur, he has turquoise hair (when transformed, it gains ice spikes) and green eyes, he has a green wolf tail and wolf ears, his Gormiti form is humanoid with long hair and sharper spikes, his legs became werewolf-like and he gained wolf claws, his Ultimate form has his body turn turquoise, white and different shades of blue, he gains more blue armor and large blue feathery wings with ice spikes that now enable him to fly, gains retractable sharp ice claws on his wrists, his tail is thin with a blue tuft at the tip, his bracer vanishes in this form and is left a gem on his chest, his animal is the wolf and later on, the lion. Trek Trek, the Rock Herald, is the strongest in the group. The People of the Rock are famous for their incredible physical strength, and Trek is one of the strongest young Rock Gormians. But her strength means she is always hungry! Her connection with the rock makes her calm and balanced, except when she has no more Sloggu bars! She has brownish-yellow skin, she has grey hair (when transformed, it turns rock-like) and brown eyes, she has a long thick tail and short horns, her Gormiti form is large and her hair and horns grow longer, she gains claws on her feet and her tail gains a spiked mace, her Ultimate form has her horns more curved and with white tips as she gains armor on her head and body, her body turns black, orange and dark grey, her tail mace spikes are sharper while her tail grows longer like a lizard, her hands grow claws while her knuckles now have cannons that shoot energy blasts, she gains black armor on her back and torso, her bracer vanishes in this form and is left a gem on her chest, her animal is the bull and later on, the tiger. (Unlike her original counterpart, Trek is a female in this reboot) Eron Eron is the Wind Herald, he loves having fun and can never stand still! Like all Wind Gormians, Eron thinks life is a game: no occasion is too serious for a joke! His friends learn not to panic in the hardest situations from him, they’ll often find a surprising answer that only Eron could come up with! He has blue skin, blue hair (when transformed, it gains light blue tips) and blue eyes, he has large blue wings (when transformed, it has red tips) and black avian talons for feet, his Gormiti form is drastically different from the others, as he instead resembles a humanoid eagle with larger wings and a red beak, his Ultimate form resembles a humanoid red, black, and blue dragon with draconic wings, a red mane on his running from his head to neck along with curved horns on his head, he has a crest on the tip of his tail as he gains more armor on his body, his bracer vanishes in this form and is left a gem on his chest, his animal is the eagle and later on, the griffin. (He is the only Herald to have wings) Ao-Ki Ao-Ki is the Keeper of Knowledge, a mysterious girl of light who lives in One Tower. No one knows where Ao-Ki comes from: she is not connected to any of the four elements, but she has a unique connection with the powers of light! She will teach the Guardians to use the powers of the Element Bracers and guide them in their fight to save Gorm! She has white skin, white hair with violet bangs and purple eyes, she has white wings with purple tips and a draconic tail with feathers at the tip, her Gormiti form (which she gains later on) is humanoid with her hair longer, her wings are larger, her tail gains a crest at the tip and she has taloned feet, her Ultimate form resembles her Gormiti form except with a retractable white mask that covers her nose and mouth, she gains another set of wings and all four wings are large, her tail crest is larger with a purple gem, she gains more armor on her body, her bracer vanishes in this form and appears as a gem on her forehead, her animal is the dragon and later on, the phoenix. Gormiti of Fire Vulkan Vulkan is the very best warrior of Fire: his burning energy is so explosive that when he attacks, he burns like a volcano! And, just like a volcano, his attacks set off a rain of fire on his enemies! But don’t talk to him about training, unless you want to set everything around you on fire - for Vulkan, training is only good when everything burns! He has griffin wings and tail, his animal is the griffin. Koga Fast and impulsive, Koga is one of the most famous warriors of the Fire People. His long hair looks like a burning flame – his terrified enemies often surrender on the battlefield as soon as they see him appear! Armed with an solid shield, Koga is a master of both attack and defence: the shield protects him from attacks, before he unleashes a torrent of flames! He has a tyrannosaurus tail, his animal is the tyrannosaurus. Hurik Hurik embodies his element like few other Gormiti, he has pure explosive energy! His combat style is like a boxer: he channels fire energy through his fists, unleashing a burst of blazing explosions that no one can escape from! This true fire warrior has little to say, but has plenty of action! He has dragon wings and tail, his animal is the dragon. Saburo At first glance Saburo looks like a perfect Ice People warrior: silent and mysterious.Before she attacks, she carefully studies her enemies to find out their weaknesses. But when she does attack, she reveals her fiery nature: her katana lights up with flames, burning with all the power of fire, and with just one careful swipe, she defeats her enemy! Fear the flaming ninja! She has panther ears and tail, her animal is the panther. Lord Keryon Lord Keryon is the Lord of the Fire People and one of the most powerful Gormiti ever on Gorm Island! With his flaming powers, he can trigger explosions and unstoppable jets of fire! It is said that its flames are so intense that he can even melt rock: his burning energy is all-powerful! His weapon is the invincible Volcano Lance, as hot as the sun! He has lion ears and tail with a ring, his animals are the lion, the tiger and later on, the dragon. Gormiti of Ice Akilos Akilos is called the ice wizard: the jewel on her weapon, given to her by Trytion himself, can create huge and very powerful ice missiles! With her analytical mind, she is able to attack the enemies unpredictably, hitting them in their weak spots when they least expect it! Her motto is "A battle is won before the fight begins!" She has a triceratops tail, her animal is the triceratops. Hydros Massive and impenetrable like the ice of his lands, Hydros is a very fearsome warrior: he is very hard on everyone, but especially on himself, and he has been training for years to overcome his weaknesses, developing some infallible combat techniques! With his whip he can attack and defend himself, and adapts quickly to every enemy! He has owl talons and wings, his animal is the owl. Diakos The conceited Diakos is famous for his sarcasm: he studies his enemies' strengths and weaknesses before every fight and makes fun of them to make them lose control! What looks like a game is actually a sophisticated strategy: his enemies, enraged by his jokes, lower their guard and are overwhelmed by the icy power of Diakos! He has bear ears and claws, his animal is the bear. Ikalos Ikalos, the brother of Akilos, embodies the most lethal aspects of ice: stinging, unpredictable and unstoppable! He is extremely competitive, especially with his sister. Like all ice warriors, he enters battle with a strategy but, unlike others, he often improvises his attacks, coming down on his enemies like an avalanche! He has fox ears and nine tails, his animal is the nine-tailed fox. Lord Trityon Lord Trityon is the Lord of the Ice People, an unstoppable, conceited and intelligent warrior. The jewel on his chest allows him to channel the ice of his lands, unleashing a devastating icy fury on his enemies! Armed with the Ice Trident, Trityon is the best leader in Gorm: his brilliant mind helps him come up with unbeatable strategies! He has wolf ears and tail, his animals are the polar bear, the wolf and later on, the lion. Gormiti of Rock Havok Havok the Demolisher! Her nickname comes from her devastating blows on the battlefield! Havok’s main characteristic is her studded fist: the legends of the Rock People say it has the destructive force of a thousand tons in every hit! Nothing can stop a well-aimed blow: the ground trembles when Havok is near! She has jaguar ears and tail, her animal is the jaguar. Torak Torak is not the most brilliant of the Gormiti, but definitely one of the most powerful! His armour looks like a bull, and Torak has all the characteristics of a bull: better leave him be, he’s unstoppable when he gets mad! His attack power is unrivalled, and once he starts charging he’ll only stop when he has devastated everything in his path! He has an ankylosaurus shell and tail, his animal is the ankylosaurus. Hirok Hirok is the most agile of all the Rock People, he has a unique feature that makes him a powerful warrior against the Darkans. His comrades prefer to destroy everything in front of them, but Hirok uses his agility and his powerful drills to dig secret passages and strike his enemies when they least expect it! He has an apatosaurus tail, his animal is the apatosaurus. Karak The first Gormiti to be called by the new Heralds, Karak embodies all the characteristics of the Rock People: powerful, massive, indestructible! His powerful fists are second only to Lord Titano's. With one blow he can unleash earthquakes and create unstoppable waves of rock energy. Being brushed by one of his fists is like having a boulder thrown in your face! He has a monkey-like tail, his animal is the gorilla. Lord Titano The Lord of the Rock People, Lord Titano is an immensely powerful giant warrior. At first glance she may seem bad-tempered but, like all Rock Gormiti, inside she has a good and unselfish soul. Her destructive powers are infinite: just one blow from her powerful Rock Hammer can flatten a whole mountain to the ground or so people say! She has long horns, clawed feet and a thick reptilian tail with a spiked mace at the end, her animals are the gorilla, bull and later on, the tiger. Gormiti of Wind Zefyr Very fast, sometimes too fast, Zefyr is the warrior who best represents the Wind People: he flies from spot to spot on the battlefield using the rockets on his back, making fun of his enemy and cracking jokes, until he gets bored. He then hits his enemies at supersonic speed with swirling attacks that no one can escape! He has dragonfly wings merged with his jetpack and two clawed feet, his animal is the dragonfly. Typhon Rowdy and chaotic, Typhon is the exact opposite of Orion: he fights by channelling the fury of the winds and launching fast, powerful gusts from the turbine on his chest, without paying too much attention to his target! After all, why do you need a target when you can hit all your enemies with a violent typhoon? He has cheetah ears and tail along with feathery wings, his animal is the cheetah. Orion Orion is a unique fighter: mysterious and cold, he fights with a magic bow. It is said a single blow from Orion can defeat his enemies: when he fights, he enters into a mystic state of mind with no distractions so that he can defeat his opponent with a single arrow launched with lethal precision! He has pterodactyl wings on his back, a long tail and clawed feet, his animal is the pterodactyl. Hurricane Her name says it all! Hurricane's personality is lively and fun, like all the Wind People, until she enters into battle! True to her name, Hurricane is unstoppable on the battlefield, hitting enemies with swirling attacks that confuse them until she finishes them off with a powerful hurricane that blows them into the distance! Her wings are falcon-like and she has falcon talons on her feet, her animal is the falcon. Lord Helios Lord Helios is the Lord of the Wind People, an elegant and unpredictable warrior who embodies all the power of the strongest storm! Helios loves to fight on the wings of the storm: his attacks are very violent and unstoppable, and can blow away entire armies! Armed with the Wind Staff, Helios can unleash thunderbolts and storms, fighting like a real hurricane! He has large blue bird wings with red and white tips, a long feathery tail and taloned feet, his animals are the dragon, the eagle and later on, the griffin. Hyperbeasts Pyron The Fire Lion, Riff’s burning Hyperbeast! Pyron has a majestic, noble appearance: a real king of the Hyperbeasts. His flaming powers are unstoppable, he can turn an army of Shadow Soldiers to dust with just one attack! Like Riff, he is extremely impulsive: he alternates energy explosions with rushes of incredible beastly fury! Cryos Cryos is the Ice Bear, Ikor's Hyperbeast. Like all Hyperbeasts, he reflects his Herald’s personality: conceited and proud, Cryos does not bow down to anyone! Just one powerful blow from his huge paws stops every opponent, attacks from icy Cryos should not to be underestimated! Gorok The Rock Gorilla, Trek's powerful Hyperbeast! Gorok is the most powerful of all Hyperbeasts: he hits his enemies with violent attacks, crushing them with his huge fists! Like Trek, his powerful strength comes at a price: he’s always hungry for Sloggu bars! Wrago Wrago, the Wind Dragon, looks really menacing ... and she has a very funny personality! Like Eron, she loves flying and joking with the other Hyperbeasts, who look at her embarrassed - but she doesn’t care! But when she has to fight, Wrago transforms: she bombards enemies from above with stormy attacks that hit their target and are impossible to avoid! Solaria Solaria is the Light Phoenix, she first appears when Ao-ki unlocked her full powers and can be Ao-ki´s alternative form of travel. She is the wisest of the Hyberbeasts and has a kind soul. Darkans Lord Voidus The dark Lord of Shadows has only one goal: to steal all of Gorm's magical energy and create a new kingdom, the realm of the Darkans! He has infinite powers: his fearsome dark magic required the joint effort of the four Lords and of all the Gormiti to drive him from Gorm and imprison him in Darkor, but this did not defeat him! Voidus is back to conquer Gorm! He has dark dragon wings and tail and long gnarled horns, his animal is the shadow dragon. Gredd The Destroyer, the first Darkan unleashed by Voidus against the new Heralds! Gredd is not very smart, but his strength is devastating! He is the strongest Darkan, and he proves it by breaking through the door of One Tower, triggering the invasion of Gorm! His shields deflect the powerful attacks of the Gormiti, making room to mercilessly strike his enemies! He has clawed feet and long horns, his animal is the shadow rhino. Xathor The Dark Wizard. No one has ever seen Xathor’s face, they say that under his cloak is a being made of pure shadow. Armed with a magic stick with mysterious powers, Xathor can bend reality to his will and is even able to control his enemies' minds! Ruthless both with his enemies and with his henchmen, Xathor is one of the most fearsome enemies of the Gormiti! He has black raven wings and sharp black talons on his feet, his animal is the shadow raven. Kratus The Shadow Vampire, the scariest Darkan! Kratus has fearsome powers: he can steal vital energy from nature and use it to make his attacks even more terrible. He's also completely mad! Stealing energy is great fun for him, and leaving his enemies lifeless fills him with joy! The Darkans are afraid of Kratus, but Voidus knows that his madness is a powerful weapon! He has hyena claws and tail, his animal is the shadow hyena. Cryptus The Master of Fear, the General of the Voidus troops. Cryptus has strong dark powers and total control over the Shadow Soldiers: he can use his portals to call an infinite number of soldiers to Gorm, unleashing them against the Gormiti and weakening them! When the warriors are tired, Cryptus appears from a portal and finishes them off with the magic power of his blade! He has a skeletal serpent tail, his animal is the shadow serpent. Notes * Unlike the previous version, there are many changes, the Heralds have Gormiti forms and can transform into the other Gormiti while having some connection to the original Lords, Ao-ki has a Gormiti form and a Hyperbeast as well, Trek is revamped into a girl, the characters now have animal features and each one has a different animal. * Some Gormiti have different genders from the Heralds so they might feel awkward, the ones with different appendages are harder to adjust to. Ao-ki has no problem with her Gormiti form although it feels awkward due to her taller and different form. The Heralds might have the same problem the first time they transform, with having to deal with different voices, larger forms and in Ikor and Eron’s cases, more animalistic features. Trek’s gender is foreshadowed when she feels awkward when she turns into Karak, Torak or Hirok but doesn't seem to mind using her own Gormiti form, Titano or Havok, it causes the other Heralds to suspect she might be a girl. * Each Gormiti (not including the Heralds´ normal Gormiti forms) has a different mindset, which affects their respective Herald´s mindset which causes them to think like them while retaining some aspects of their actual selves, depending on what Gormiti they use and it might cause a few complications in battle. * The Heralds’ Ultimate forms were gained at Season 2 but were hard to control at first but the Heralds manage to overcome it and use the new forms, later on they transform into their Ultimate form without having to turn into their Gormiti forms.